Enjoy
by Anna-Selene-Darkness
Summary: Selene, Michael and children spend time in peace for now. Post "Meeting". Mainly Michael and Eve moments, but also Michael and Selene moments.


**A/N: OK, I'm back. Not the best that I ever did, but… it's mine.**

**I was going to finish it long time ago… but my exams didn't let me. School is suuuuck!**

* * *

Michael looked at twins sleeping in Selene's hands. They were almost week old. Before they were born he was scared a little that they will change him love to Eve. She came in his life when she was twelve years old. Michael didn't see her first step, didn't hear her first word. Twins were different from her. He saw them growing inside of Selene. He felt how they moved under her skin. He saw them when they just came to the world.

But he was wrong. They made him love Eve even more. The twins only increased his heart, there were even more place for love now. But of course he loved all his children. Eve was not different from Alexander or Lida in his heart. She was his daughter. Nothing could change it. Especially the fact what she missed a lot during her years in ANTIGEN. Now Selene and he tried to make up for lost time. They knew that it was impossible. But they tried and it was important.

* * *

"What are we doing?" Eve looked at Michael and squeezed his warm hand. In another hand she held her sister. They were sitting on a little nice bench enjoying the warmth of the sun. There were other people in the park, but nobody cared about them.

_Of course._ Michael thought. _Can anybody imagine vampire family with three kids playing in the park?_

"It's a park, Eve" Selene answered instead of Michael. She pressed her son to her chest. "Do you like this place?"

"I do" Eve looked round. There were trees, flowers… and birds. Actually she could see a lot of birds around them. He felt that Michael took her hand and put something dry in it.

"Open your palm" he whispered. Eve gave Lida to Selene and did as he asked. There were grains in her in her palm. Eve gave him happy smile.

"May I…?"

"Sure."

Eve flung grains to birds. First they flapped their wings and Eve was sure that they decided to fly away. But then they quickly started to peck. Eve smiled again and gave Michael grateful look. There was nothing special in feeding birds, but… she liked it very much. She didn't have a lot of happy moments in her life before she found her parents. So, even simple things made her happy now.

_Enjoy little things_…

While Selene rocked twins to sleep and looked at them smiling, Michael gave Eve more grains. She was going to fling them again, but Michael stopped her. She gave him surprised look.

"Wait a little," Michael hold her arm in the air, grains in her hand. The birds finished their first portion of food and came a little closer, trying to understand if Eve was dangerous or not for them. And then…

Eve uttered a scream of surprise when one of the birds suddenly took wing and sat right on her hand! The frightened bird came back to the others. The grains from Eve's hand feel on the soil.

Michael laughed looking on Eve's scared face. She didn't even understand that happened. Even Selene smiled. Eve looked at them surprised:

"They are not afraid!"

"They live here. People often feed them," Selene slowly pressed sleeping Alexander and Lida closer to her chest and smiled to the eldest daughter. "Don't be afraid. It's just birds, they are not going to turn into lycans and bite you"

Eve gave a confused smile to her parents.

"So, Eve, do you want to try again?" Michael asked, tousling daughter's hair.

"Sure" Eve reached out her hands for more grains.

* * *

It was late now. Their children feel asleep. Michael and Selene looked at sleeping Eve. She looked so innocent. Michael couldn't help himself and slowly touched her soft cheek.

"Daddy?" Eve whispered but didn't wake up. But it was enough to make him happy.

Selene and Michael came back to their own room and came to twin's crib. They both slept opening their mouths. They were just a week old but they grew up during this week. Their eyes already started to change; they already could say that twins got Michael's eyes as well as Eve. Selene said that the boy was going to be like his father. Michael still thought that it was too early to think about it.

He pressed Selene to his chest and slowly kissed her. She smiled.

"Do you like to be a mother?" he asked.

"I do" she didn't need a moment to think about the answer. "Why do you asking?"

"Just wanted to ask if you changed your mind about "No more children in this century". What do you think?"

She gave him surprised look.

"You don't think that three kids are not enough?"

Michael smiled lightly.

"I do not know… It's peaceful around us for now. And they are so adorable don't you think so? Aren't you happy to have them?"

Selene opened her mouth… and closed it. She enjoyed this time. There was just Michael, she and their little children. It was happiness. She was just a woman. Not a vampire, not a death dealer. Only a woman. Perhaps she waited for this time during her whole life. Perhaps all this years of killing were just for helping her to value her motherhood even more.

She smiled to Michael.

He smiled back and kissed her again, pushing her to the bed lightly…

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Is it really so bad? Let's see if I write more later… But review this one please!**


End file.
